


(Podfic) The Adventure of the House That Was Not Empty by ancientreader

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, almost larky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Podfic ofancientreader's story,The Adventure of the House That Was Not Empty. Podfic length = 32 minutes. Story length = 4,800 words.Author's summary: Sebastian Moran, matchmaker. AU.





	(Podfic) The Adventure of the House That Was Not Empty by ancientreader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the House That Was Not Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011985) by [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/pseuds/ancientreader). 



> For listeners: This is my first podfic, and you will notice if you are reading along that a few minor word deviations slipped in which I'm not skilled enough yet to re-edit without making it sound painfully dubbed. So I've left it as is, begging your pardon :) 
> 
> I just want to mention that around 3:14 there's a line delivery that's slightly louder than my general tone, so if you've got your headphones cranked all the way up, just be prepared for that :P
> 
> It was my great delight to be able to create this podfic for ancientreader's wonderful story, which I have been a fan of for years. I think you can tell from my reading how much I enjoy the fic, and I hope that you will have as much fun listening to it as I had in reading it!

Podfic link:

[The Adventure of the House That Was Not Empty podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t-onrFJhzhBgWDNnLP-fl7u5Hwhc7DUs/view)


End file.
